


Hardison's Horror Show

by CharmingAlias



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingAlias/pseuds/CharmingAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison watches a new 'horror' TV show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardison's Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fear' at Leverageland on Live Journal.

"Ha Ha," Parker laughed, "Hardison's a scaredy cat, Hardison's a scaredy cat!"

"Parker," Sophie chided her, "we don't laugh at our friends when they're afraid."

"That's not true," Parker turned to Sophie with a quizzical look, "you laughed at me when I told you I was afraid of horses."

"I didn't laugh, I just sort of..."

"You smirked," Eliot said with a smirk of his own.

"That's not a laugh!" Sophie tried to defend herself, "Nate?" she questioned, turning to look at him.

"What?" he asked, "don't look at me for support, I was drunk, I don't even remember it." 

"Fine," Sophie answered with a huffy sigh, "I'm sorry Parker, but can we get back to helping Hardison?"

"I still don't get what the problem is?" Eliot clapped Hardison on the shoulder and laughed as the younger man jumped at the contact, "it's not like we watched one of those little girly shows with like vampires and stuff, I'd expect him to get scared at that but this...?" Eliot sighed and shook his head, "some cool fights, some pretty girls, I don't get what was so scary," he almost whispered as he joined the rest of the team, all stood in front of the sofa in Nate's apartment watching Hardison as he clung to his knees, head held tight against them, rocking back and forth, quietly muttering 'why' over and over again.

"What do we do?" Sophie asked, concern evident in her voice. "Come on Nate, you're always the man with the plan, how do we fix this?"

"I erm..." Nate stumbled over his words before quietly admitting, "I don't know."

"Come on Hardison," Parker went to sit beside him, punching him on the knee, "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

"Not the..." Hardison looked up for the first time since the TV went blank, "not the end of the world," he looked at her with a frightened and sad expression, "were we watching the same show?" He suddenly got up on his feet and paced around the apartment, "not the end of the world, girl doesn't even know what she's talking about, making me watch the stupid thing, not the end of the world my ass, that was a horror show, that's what that was, a HORROR show! Why the damn network have to go and air a horror show before people are going to bed, they're evil, that's what they are, they need to be stopped, scaring the crap out of poor innocent people, is that what they think is fun? We need to show them they can't mess with us...." Hardison continued to rant as the team looked on.

"I thought you were going to have a quiet night in while Nate and I went out for dinner," Sophie turned to Eliot and Parker. "What the hell did you make him watch?" 

Parker and Eliot looked at each other and shrugged before looking back over to the still muttering Hardison. They answered in unison...

"Revolution."


End file.
